The Administrative Core, led by Dr. Frederick Lang (Director) and Dr. Juan Fueyo (Co-Director), provides critical centralized administrative support to ensure the success of the entire SPORE. The specific objectives of the Administrative Core are to: Oversee and administer all SPORE activities. Oversee all SPORE Projects and Core activities. Oversee the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs. Promote integration and communication between the SPORE, the Brain Cancer Program, and the Cancer Center Support Grant. Ensure compliance with institutional, governmental, and NCI regulations. Communicate and consult with the NCI program officer and other staff to ensure timely preparation and submission of reports, publications, and Important events that affect management of the SPORE. Oversee and administer all fiscal and budgetary activities of the SPORE. Manage and provide quality assurance, including data quality control, in cooperation with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core. Coordinate meetings of the Executive Committee, Internal and External Advisory Boards, monthly investigator meetings, lectures, and symposia. Ensure compliance with and improvement of policies for recruitment of women and minorities. Coordinate with other Brain Cancer SPORE programs and investigators, as well as other organ site SPORE programs, to promote research communication in meetings, distribution of materials, electronic communications, and evaluation of progress reports.